


The Break In The School Day

by Anonymous



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Anyways, Classroom Sex, F/F, Fluff, Hate Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i mean at first in yuri's pov ig, maybe? - Freeform, not be shipping something so random, uhh what is this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuri's class is on break, and she wanders back into the classroom to find Angel. However, Yuri has to choose one of three options when Angel starts acting out of character in the class.
Relationships: Nakamura Yuri/Tachibana Kanade | Angel
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	The Break In The School Day

**Author's Note:**

> just take my smut i wrote at midnight ffs im tired as hell

Honestly, Yuri wasn’t expecting much when she walked into her classroom during their break. If anything, she expected a few NPCs gossiping about other NPCs, or maybe a few who fell asleep, but that was about it. What she didn’t expect was only seeing Angel there, writing something unintelligible in her notebook on the desk.

Actually, scratch that. Angel being here was _exactly_ something she expected outside of the NPC realm of things.

She scoffed lightly, sitting at her seat which was regrettably right in front of Angel’s, and pulled out a notebook of her own— one she used to plan against the white-haired girl behind her. Angel didn’t even acknowledge her existence, but Yuri couldn’t blame her. Truthfully, she wouldn’t willingly speak to someone who plotted against her and had even shot her before either.

However, as she was writing, she was constantly hearing shuffling from behind her. She tried to ignore it at first, but it didn’t stop, and _god_ did this girl even know how to sit still? She was moving so much that Yuri could even hear her heavy breathing!

With a huff of annoyance, Yuri spun around, ready to snap at Angel with everything she had. Although, the words died in her throat when she realized what was happening.

Angel’s face was beet red and her eyes were glazed over, and Yuri couldn’t help but notice the ha _nd snaking under her skirt oh dear lord._

The worst part was, she didn’t even stop when she locked eyes with Yuri! Did she not have any shame?

Yuri was officially at a loss for words— something she wasn’t too familiar with. She began weighing her options here. She could, A, turn back around like she saw nothing and continue writing her plans down. B, get up and leave the room until the break was over. And lastly, C, she could possibly help Angel out. Her decisions were all different, but in the end after thinking of the effects, she had gone with option C.

In her eyes, this was a way for Angel to submit to her, and possibly get her out of the way, even if it was temporary.

Her eyes never left Angel’s as she stood up from her seat, pushing the chair back and the desk a bit forward. Yuri brought out a hand to place it on Angel’s cheek, who uncharacteristically whimpered at the sight of the other standing over her while her hand was down her skirt. Yuri then moved so she was able to see Angel’s entire body, especially her hand in movement.

Angel huffed again, bucking up against her own hand slightly, biting her lip to keep her noises contained. The purple-haired girl trailed her palm down until her face until it rested just underneath Angel’s chin, and she pulled up on it, so they were staring directly at each other.

“Do you want help?” Yuri spoke softly, although her actions intended to be rough. Angel nodded curtly, gasping quietly when she felt Yuri’s hand grip her arm. “Then get your hand away from there.”

The whine she got in return held the most amount of emotion Yuri had ever seen from Angel, and if she was being honest, it was kind of hot _._ Seeing one of the most dignified people in the afterlife reduced to _this_ was easily one of the most exciting things she’s witnessed in her time.

Angel slipped her hand out reluctantly, gasping again when her arm was brought entirely away from her lower body. Once her arm was out of the way, Yuri was able to lift Angel by the waist and gently sit her on top of the desk, just so she had better access. Instead of making this event a passionate and loving one, she planned on it being driven by whatever else was the opposite of that. Of course, she planned to be gentle with the delicate girl, but love was no something she felt here in the afterlife.

The brown skirt was discarded after the two locked eye contact once again and a nod from Angel. Yuri hooked it around her fingers after unbuttoning it, sliding it down with ease. Her next destination was the panties, with a very noticeable wet spot right in the middle.

Yuri was honestly a little confused. Who got this aroused in class? During a break, at that? She went through almost every possibility in her head, mentally replying with a ‘no’ to each one that didn’t fit the quota until she thought of something.

“Is it the risk of getting caught in class that makes you like this?” Yuri asked, teasingly rubbing a finger over the spot on Angel’s panties.

Angel looked away before nodding slowly, biting her lip once again.

“I don’t understand,” the other mumbled as she continued to tease the smaller one, “just how you get off on that thought, but I’m not here to judge.”

No, she could judge Angel in her own time, for many more reasons than just this. What was important right now was making sure that Angel was her submissive.

She hooked her fingers around the waistband of Angel’s panties, just like she did with her skirt, and slipped it off without any resistance from anything. In front of her— what she saw as a whole— was not what she planned on seeing today. Never in her afterlife would she think she would see _the_ Angel, skirtless and pantiless, without anything covering her most sensitive parts, and dripping onto the desk below her. Not at all would this thought ever cross her mind.

Yuri slid her hands down the clothed curves of Angel’s body, feeling the other shiver in her grip and grinning at the impact she had. When her hands reached their final destination, she hesitated slightly. Even if this was her way of asserting dominance, she couldn’t do anything without Angel’s consent, and she knew it.

“You’re… sure you want this, right?” she confirmed, her hands resting right above where she knew would give Angel the most pleasure.

Another nod came from Angel and she thrusted her hips up just the tiniest bit, making Yuri’s fingers slide down and make contact with her clit. She muffled an indistinguishable sound at the touch.

Yuri took this as a sign to continue her actions, so she brought one hand to tease Angel’s entrance, and the other to rub slow circles around her clit. Angel immediately brought up a hand to cover her mouth, but Yuri shook her head, making her retreat her hand and be unable to keep her noises under control. She muttered something Yuri couldn’t quite catch when she felt a finer enter her.

“What was that?” Yuri asked, stopping her movements to make sure she wasn’t being told to stop by the girl.

Angel looked from the ground then up at Yuri, her expression extremely blushed and lazy.

“I said more, Y-Yuri.”

The girl’s green eyes widened, both at Angel’s first words of the day and the faint but still audible stutter in her sentence, and even her usage of her first name. However, she was no one to follow rules, as she was a leader herself. So instead of entertaining her, she let her one finger lay at rest inside her and her thumb to slow down even more on her clit.

She would draw out some pleads from Angel.

“Yuri, please, k-keep moving…”

And plead she did.

Yuri finally gave in, moving her finger almost fully out before plunging it back in, gauging Angel’s reactions, making sure it was positive before repeating that action. She let her thumb circle her clit once again, speeding up as time went on.

“Ahn!” Angel let out her first actual moan, seemingly growing more embarrassed by it. Her mind was clouded with all the pleasure she was receiving in her lower regions, and even though it felt like they just started, she felt close already.

Yuri added another finger, provoking Angel to moan out again and buck her hips up. She smirked at the mess before her that was…

Wait, what was Angel’s real name?

 _Shit,_ Yuri scolded herself, while making sure her fingers were speeding up to lessen the suspicion of herself. _What’s her name… it’s like Kaniji, right? No, that doesn’t sound too right, she swore she heard a D in there when her and Otonashi met._

Angel’s whimpers took her out of her inner thoughts and back to the reality that she was finger fucking her enemy, and she wasn’t shameful about it. She added a third finger, her smile growing when Angel emitted a cry of pleasure and extended a hand to grab her shoulder. She felt a tug, and she instantly knew what she was meant to do. She leaned down, locking Angel’s lips into both of their first kisses and thrusting her fingers in and out harder.

 _Kadaji?_ She continued, still unsure of the other’s first name. That was, until her eyes drifted to the floor and saw the name of the owner of the notebook that was pushed to the ground earlier on into their interaction. _Kanade Tachibana! That’s right!_

Because of her excitement over figuring out her puzzle, she sped up her fingers once more, now hearing the smaller girl moan into her kiss. _Kanade_ fell backward onto the desk, still moaning quietly as her arms reached around to cling onto Yuri, like she was holding on for dear life.

She didn’t even give a warning that she was close, but Yuri could tell by the way her voice increased in pitch and how tightly she felt the grip on her shirt be held onto, as well as her inner grip on her fingers. She didn’t even have to say anything, she just continued steadily fucking her until a cry was muffled against her lips and the squirming beneath her became far too erratic to ignore. Her fingers slowed down, and she disconnected from the kiss once she felt the spasms slow down.

Kanade was breathing heavily, still trying to calm down from such an intense orgasm. She opened her yellow eyes to see Yuri staring back down at her, leaning against the desk next to hers.

Yuri felt her own arousal dripping, but ultimately decided to leave herself be. As much as she may dislike her, she would never force Kanade to have any sexual interactions with her, especially if she was as tired as she was now. Even she wouldn’t go so low.

Though, when Kanade sat back up and tugged at Yuri’s skirt, Yuri found herself in an odd situation. Their break was almost over, but at this point she was sure that Kanade knew how badly she herself wanted release.

“Let me help you, too,” Kanade muttered, waiting for the consent she needed to continue.

“I…” any excuse died in Yuri’s throat at the offer. “I didn’t expect anything in return,” she answered. _I just needed someway to feel above you in this world where god chooses favorites— with you being one of them._

“Do you not want to?”

“It’s not that…” Fuck, why was she stumbling over her words? What was she so worried about? She looked at the clock, seeing how they literally only had five more minutes left until their break ended. “We have class in five minutes, you wouldn’t want to be late, right Kanade?”

She swore she saw Kanade blush at the usage of her first name but decided not to comment on it.

“Do you… want to continue later?” she tilted her head innocently, as if knowing the answer already.

Yuri ignored the question at first, reaching down to hand Angel back her skirt and undergarments. It wasn’t until Kanade had repeated the question did she respond.

“Possibly,” was her answer, as she settled back at her desk. She didn’t like how her cute face started making her heart beat faster. Love was not allowed in this world, and she should know that better than anyone else here. She should never be feeling attraction towards someone, especially Kanade.

“Visit my room after class,” she heard from behind her. “I have… surprises waiting there for you.”

Yuri blushed and her eyes went wide at the comment. She really hoped she was reading too far into it…

**Author's Note:**

> look, i just liked the idea of yuri starting out hating kanade and then during the acts she would find herself actually liking her and referring to her by her first name; hence why i switched from referring to her as angel to kanade halfway through. so yeah, this was mainly third person yuri pov if yk what im tryna say.
> 
> maybe ill write a sequel👀


End file.
